two doors down
by thewooddied94
Summary: Two doors down the street there's supposedly a haunted house,so when Sayu's cat runs into it Light is the only one with the courage to save him,in the house he meats the notorious L Lawlet which changes his life forever.with Misa 1 block away and Mat, Mello, near, and Sayu just next door,could Light ever have gotten himself into such a big mess if that dumb cat didn't run away.
1. cats and cupcakes

when light was 10, there was a house two doors down the street. nobody, as far as light knew, was living inside, and yet every once in awhile the lights on the top floor of the building would flicker on and off for a few minutes and then die again. along with this there were occasionally voices and sounds that the boy could hear whenever he was playing out in the street.  
all the kids made up stories about that house, light didn't believe any of them though, he had always known that there was no such thing as ghosts or vampires or zombies and what not. the boy seemed to be the only child on the block who wasn't scared of that house, so when his little sister's kitten ran into the house light seemed to be the only kid who was brave enough to even dare enter the house.  
so the boy followed the sound of little pitter pattering feet across the house. every room door was closed, probably locked as well, the halls were dark and the floor boards squeaked. white sheets had been thrown over ever piece of furniture and the paintings that hung up and down the halls were coated in layers of dust. a plain entry way lead to what seemed to be a kitchen, but was to dark to see into. light continued after the quiet noise until finally he arrived at a stair case, hidden away in the very back of the house. the boy slowly set a foot on the first step, and then the next, and then the next, going up as slowly as possible as so to not step onto a weak piece of wood.

once light had reached the top of the stairs he took a few steps toward the door which just sat there, staring down at the floor below, and he put his hand over the door knob and turned it slowly. the door creaked open and little streams of light peaked through the crack. light pushed his way past the big slab of wood and stared blankly into the empty room and at the man standing creepily in front of a giant window, which covered the back wall entirely and opened up to a platform outside of the building which hung out over the backyard. light shivered and opened his mouth to say something before the man turned around and smiled at him, in his arms he held a small black and white kitten. aside from the man (who looked more like a teenage boy rather than a man, but we'll call him a man anyway,) and a few glowing candles spread out across the window sill, the room looked like all of the hallways, empty except for dust, a few paintings, and sheeted furniture.  
light turned his gaze back to the other boy. the man tilted his neck slightly, his long black hair falling over his face. "i found you're cat eating all of my cake," he pointed toward a half empty platter of cake that was sitting on a sheeted couch, "next time you come, please don't bring it along with you." the man slid the kitten into light's arms, he wore a white tee shirt which hung a bit past his waist and slouched over his shoulders, along with saggy pants and no shoes or socks.  
"thank you." the little boy said, with a sliver of fear in his voice, as he turned around and quickly walked toward the door.  
the older boy but his hand over light's shoulder, " don't leave so soon."  
"sorry, but my parents told me not to talk to strangers, and you're kind of a stranger."  
"well then," the man stretched his hand out to the little boy, light couldn't help but noticed how long the man's arm was, with slim creepy fingers. "nice to meet you, my name is L."  
light didn't budge. "that's a very weird name,"  
"well it's not my real name."  
"then what is you're real name?"  
"my parents told me not to talk to strangers either, and YOU are still a stranger."  
light's eyes narrowed slightly before he shook the man's hand and said in a more confident voice then he had before, "hi, I'm light."  
L smiled and replied, "so now we know each other and you can stay awhile."  
"sorry, but I really have to go, my sister will be worried."  
L nodded down at him and released light's hand before walking in front of the boy and opening the door wide for him. light hugged the kitty tightly in his arms and began to step out the door when L said, "come back soon."  
"I will." the little brown haired boy lied, he hoped he'd never have to come back to this creepy place again. and with that light made his way down the old creakily stairs, back through the old dusty hallways (he made sure to hold his breath while running down them as to not get anything weird into his lungs), and out the front door back into the light of day. all the other kids had been waiting for him to return, they all asked what he had seen in the "haunted house", and to feed there little ghost stories he made up one of his own, with vampires and werewolves and all of the creatures you needed to make a good scary story. that day was the first day the little boy had met L, and it was also the first day he had met the person who lived two doors down.

...

six years later

"you know L, we should really go shopping. there is NO food in you're fridge, except for all of the sweets and crime scene stuff, and I'm not eating that." light said with the fridge door propped half way open and his head stuck all the way in. his eyes dashed over all the containers of food on the shelves, every single on of then had the label, "do not eat" plastered on the side. most of the containers had things such as fingers and brains from an active crime that L was working on. Everything else that was edible in L's kitchen was just junk food and sugar.  
L didn't say anything for a moment before responding in a sort of dull, sleepy voice, "you mean YOU have to go shopping. we both know that I'm not leaving my work for some stupid vegetables."  
"or," light said as he stuck his finger up in the air, the rest of his top half still looking around in the fridge, "you are just to scared to go outside."  
the man stuck part of his thumb in his mouth and began to chew on the tip of his nail, his eyes didn't move from the paper he was reading. it wasn't exactly that he was afraid to go outside, it was just that there was really no point in doing so. "don't you have some studying to do." L said blankly.  
light pulled himself out of L's fridge with a small sprinkled cupcake in his hand and a half cup of milk in the other. he paced over to the table his friend was sitting at and plopped across from him and tossed the cupcake on the table as he sipped a little bit of milk. "no. I'd much rather study at home, if I try to read anything in this light I'll end up blinding my self."  
nodding his head as if he had been listening L leaned over and wrapped his fingers around the little cupcake and shoved half of it into his mouth before light could notice he'd stolen his food. but the teen didn't seem to care until he said, "at least share." his eye's dug into L like lasers and he look extremely serious.  
the older boy looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, his hands folded tightly around half a pink, sprinkled, cupcake.  
"I got it, so you have to share."  
"but please, it's so yummy."  
"that's not really helping."  
"but you don't even like sweets."  
"I do now."  
"why? I love this cupcake, you can't tear us apart!"  
"if you don't share then I'll drag you're ass out of this house and bring you along with me to the grocery store."  
"no, you can't make me!"  
"and I'll make you eat spinach."  
"no!"  
"yes."  
"... fine." L mumbled out sadly as he slumped off of his chair and began to walk around the table.  
light gave off a look of triumph as the black haired man slowly lifted the dessert up to him. the smell of horrible frosting and sprinkles started to fill light's nostrils. he couldn't stand sweets, but he had to show L who was boss. light opened his mouth wide just before the other boy shoved the cupcake down his own throat, and swallowed.  
"really!" he shouted toward L, who just smiled with dots of frosting covering his lips. knowing his friend light should've expected this.  
"well, if you really did want that cupcake I think we can make an arrangement." the black haired boy said with a grin on his face.  
the expression on light's face after he had said this was not a happy one, "if you're suggesting I eat a thrown up cupcake, then you are horribly mistaken! L, I'm really sick of all of these little things, for once can't you just ever give me the cupcake! I mean you've..."  
before the boy could finish his sentence L had leaned in and pressed his lips to light's, L closed his eyes and slowly sunk into the little boy. while his friend on the other hand tensed in the shoulders, his eyes wide open with surprise and a bit of terror. at that moment light couldn't think straight, his heart began to pump faster and his fingers began to twitch. although all L ever ate was sweets, and light utterly hated sugar, the boy's lips tasted so soft and good. a few seconds later L pulled away and smiled widely at light. The crumbs that had once covered bits of his face were now scattered across light's.  
"how was it?" L asked with a huge smirk across his face, light was always so stupid and vulnerable, but this time he was just asking for it.  
"horrible!" light scram as he stuck his tongue out at started flapping at it.  
twirling his fingers around in his long black hair L's smile only grew, "awe, you don't have to be so mean light-kun."  
"yes I do." light said blankly as he slid off his chair and took a few steps back. "it was horribly disgusting. I can't believe you would do something like that! I mean, there is like a five year age difference, and we're both guys! if I had truly wanted another a cupcake I would have gotten another one!"  
"ha ha ha!" L taunted as he stood up and started twirling about the kitchen floor, "this is why you should've just gotten a cupcake from the fridge. Now you have learned you're lesson."  
"yah well then, if that's how you feel," light said in return as he began to walk out of the kitchen,"I'll get one out of the fridge at MY house!"  
as he just stood in the middle of the kitchen L shouted after him, "but why?"  
"because I have some studying to do!" light scram at him as he slammed the front door with a loud bang.  
biting his lip the black haired boy's eyes drifted to the lonely high school backpack still hung across one of the dining table chairs with the initials L.Y. sewn neatly on the pocket. L smiled, an expression of neither happiness nor sadness, he walked up to the sack, slung it on his back and sulked out the front door into the dull light on the afternoon. he walked a few yards, past the neighbor's house, which had a huge front yard full of big plants and green thick grass, until he made it to light's house two doors down the road. the yard was decently covered with vegetation, a few bushes and layers of grass. the small gate which surrounded the house was open and very inviting to L. the boy's foot steps echoed down the silent street as he walked up to his friend's house for the first time, he brought his clenched fist up to the door, and knocked.


	2. of horrible days

Sayu had been talking to one of her friends on the phone when the banging came from the door. At first she ignored the very irritating noise, and then she gave in and finally walked over to the door. It was probably another one of Light's annoying little girlfriends, they were usually the reason that Light ever came stomping into the house, like he just had a second ago.

While still on the phone with her friend Misa, Sayu opened the door with a very annoyed looked on her face to L, in his all-out glory, his hair was as it always was, long and sticking up, his pants and his shirt were very saggy, and he wore the same smug look on his face that he always wore around people that he knew were more stupid then himself. Sayu almost dropped her phone and just stared blankly.

L smiled a big smile and said softly, "my friend Light left this at my house; I just thought that I'd _kindly_ return it." He lifted up a dull brown back pack.

"Oh, my brother's in his room." The girl smiled awkwardly, "would you like me to show you?"

His smile grew a bit wider, "oh no need, I know the way." And with that the black haired boy headed over to the stairwell, leaving Sayu standing weirdly in the middle of the hall.

"Hello! Hello? Sayu!? Are you there?" the person on the other end of the line scram into Sayu's ear.

The girl's brain snapped back into reality as she mumbled out, "oh! Hey, yah I'm still here."

"What was that about?"

"It was just, oh, Nothing at all. Anyway, are you still coming over?"

"Yah, well I'll see you there, I have to clean up my room first." Sayu hung up the phone and puffed silently, staring back at the direction of her brother's room.

**A few minutes later…**

Sayu sat on the front porch patiently as she waited for her friend Misa to arrive, it had been awhile since she had seen her lifelong friend and for some strange reason, no matter how annoying the blonde could get, Sayu was still really excited to see her.

"Hey!" Misa yelled excitedly as she ran quickly toward her friend and in an instant jumped on top of her and started squeezing the life out of her.

"Misa! Stop, uchhh, hugging me!" the blonde began to release her grip as a huge smile found its way onto her face, "where's my Lighty-chan?"

"In his room, hanging out with his boyfriend." Sayu said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at the thought that such a cute guy would be hanging out with her brother right now and not her.

Misa's face turned completely green with envy as she stared at her friend evilly, "What!? My Lighty-chan is with another man!" and the blonde dashed past Sayu and into the Yagami house without a second thought.

"I was just kidding!" the brown haired girl shouted after her, as she finally just rolled her eyes and followed her up to Light's room. Sayu brought her hand up to the wood to knock, which would've been the polite thing to do, but she didn't really care, so she just opened the door.

Light's room was dark and unlit except for one flashlight rolling around in the center of the room. The brown haired boy stood in the middle of the floor with a "are you seriously kidding me right now" sort of look on his face as Misa and L were going all out. The blonde had a small butter knife up against the boy's throat while L had three pens between each of his fingers up against Misa's skull. It looked as if they were going to actually kill each other before Light said loudly, "knock it out, or I'll hate the both of you forever." He stared at the two as they slowly separated with their weapons still out and pointed at each other.

"What are you doing up here with him?" Misa spat out as she twirled the knife around in her fingers as she stared blankly up at L.

All the boy did was smile, "oh Light, I didn't know you had a slut for a girl friend."

"HEY!" Misa scram at him, "I am not a slut! And the only reasons that I'm not gouging you're eyes out for hitting on my Lighty-chan is because he said for me not to!"

"And why do you think he said that, because he actually cares about m…" L began before a sharp voice from down stairs cut him off…

"Diner's ready!"

Everyone in Light's room became silent as they all stared at each other with wide eyes, "beat you down!" they all scram, except for L who just stood behind as all of the "children" ran quickly down the stairs. He just walked calmly out of Light's room, leaning down to place the little piece of paper that Light always kept under his door, under his door.

**A few minutes later…**

Everyone at the kitchen table sat awkwardly as everyone stared at everyone else and everyone took deep breathes and large bites without noticing that everyone else was doing the same thing, except for L, who didn't really know how to act around other people besides Light, so he just copied everything that the brown haired boy did, but he did it knowing that everyone else was doing it as well. The silence seemed to drag on and on until finally, "so L," Sayu said with a flirty look on her face, "what do you do for a living?"

The black haired boy got really tense for a moment and then looked toward Light for 'permission' to speak; L had never been much of a people person, ever. "I'm a doctor." He said, of course he actually wasn't but he couldn't give up his true identity and he had to choose a job that would display how smart he was, because in truth L was pretty genius.

"Oh, very interesting…" everyone at the table mumbled out awkwardly.

"Yah." L said as he pulled his napkin off the table and wiped his face carefully just before he got up and said, "Mr. Yagami may I speak with you, privately." A typical smirk grew across his face as Light's dad got up from his chair.

"Most certainly." The man said as he followed L out of the dining room and the second the two walked out of the room all of the tension left with them.

"Well that was certainly awkward." Mrs. Yagami said with a kind smile on her face, "who would like dessert?"

Everyone who was still in the dining room raised their hands, and with that the women walked quickly into the kitchen and all of the "children" jumped up from their seats, with the same thought in minds, to ease drop on their father's (well at least Light and Sayu's father) conversation with L.

Quickly the three followed the "adults" (Light didn't really think that L could ever count as an adult) to the older man's study, and with their ears pressed up against the door they all tried their best to hear anything, just a few words, but they couldn't seem to make out anything the two were saying. So they sat there, smashed up against the door for a few minutes longer until finally Misa sort of whisper shouted, "I can't hear anything!" and she just slid down the side of the door.

"We could open up the door just a little bit." Light said as he slid down the door, the red and white sweater that he always wore sort of squeaking against the wood.

"Yah, but," Sayu was usually the one to add in the complications, "Dad will see us."

"He probably won't, remember that one time with the cheese and all that string, he didn't notice anything then." Misa looked back and forth between the two; both of them smiling as that incident came popping back into their heads.

"But what about that," Sayu batted her lashes, "cute doctor guy."

"Oh, that guy…" the blondes face became all scrunched and red, "I DO NOT like him."

"I think he's sooooo cute."

"Well that's your opinion."

"And probably everybody's opinion, in the entire world, god he's so cute."

"Well those people are blind and don't know what their thinking."

"Says you, how could anyone EVERY be into my brother, weird."

"Hey! Don't you dare talk about my Lighty-chan like that ever again!"

"Actually," Light looked down at Misa as he said, "I'm not your property."

"Never mind that, what about that _normal" _Sayu spat, "doctor guy."

"He'll defiantly notice us, but he likes the attention, so he probably won't do anything." The burnet said as he slowly turned the door knob and poked his head through the small crack. Misa stuck her head under Light's and Sayu placed hers on top, like in one of those stupid cartoon spy movies. They listened intensely and stared carefully, of course they couldn't see anything at all, but that wasn't the point.

"How old are you again son?"

"Only 19 years old, sir."

"And you already have a degree and work as a doctor."

"Yes sir."

"Well that's very impressive."

Misa began to frown, "this is boring!" she mumbled out as she tugged at Light's sweater.

"Shhh!" the two said with their finger up to their lips.

"So, what were you going to tell me that was so important?"

"Well…" L turned his head slightly toward the door way, looking directly at the three "children" and smirked one of his evilest smirks, which sort of scared Light.

Leaning back and scooting up against the hallway wall the brunet whisper, "he's giving us _that_ look."

Sayu turned her head toward him, "well if my brother's afraid," she looked at him and smile happily, "then Misa and I will just watch the conversation and tell you about it later."

The two girls continued to listen as Light came up with things that L might say. The list was long, ever since the boy had gotten mixed up into L's crazy life he not only became a lot smarted but he also became a little bit crazy. One of the things was …

But before Light could finish his thoughts Misa and Sayu both turned their heads to him with complete and utter surprise painted across their faces, "Light," they both sat for a second, "you should run."

"why?" the boy looked extremely surprised as well, but when the door to the office opened Light could see why. Mr. Yagami's face was completely red and his eyes were narrow and shaded with anger and disappointment.

"I thought I taught you well boy." His voice was quiet yet boiling with anger.

"what did I do, It…"

"I want you out of this house right now young man." The man's stair was cold, still, and terrifying, Light felt trapped and he felt like killing L at that moment. He wanted to just sink into the earth, but he chose the next best way of escape, the door. Slowly Light walked toward the front, and when he turned the door knob he turned around to see Misa and Sayu's completely horrified and surprised faces, his dad's sad disappointed face, and L's face. The smirk was still there, but when the man saw the terror on his best friend's face it just disappeared and L just stared, with the eyes that he always used when he knew he'd done something wrong.

Light smiled slightly, those type of smiles you make when you're about to cry, "I'll get my stuff in the morning." And the boy just drifted out the door, he felt like he was going to die. His life was ending and he didn't even know the real reason why, except for the idiot with the very weird name, forgetting to pick up a stupid backpack, that one times with the cheese and all that string, and a stupid kitten, which all just lead him to…

And Light smiled because, he had no idea what it had all lead to, because now it just ended.


End file.
